1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information gathering system, a terminal unit, program for information gathering, and program for a terminal.
2. Background Art
A system that performs a survey (questionnaires) by sending electronic data such as E-mail to information gathering candidates through a network is disclosed in JP 11-143856 A. In the above-mentioned conventional system, the input form of a reply of a questionnaire is restricted to the prescribed form which is prescribed by the person conducting the survey. Thereby, it can be easily achieved to automate the database taking-in work of reply results.
Other prior arts are disclosed in, for example, JP 10-63590 A, JP 2005-101883 A, JP 10-154182 A, JP 2005-285111 A, JP 2005-353019 A, JP 2003-115011 A, JP 2001-249914 A, JP 2004-272660 A, JP 2004-503013 A, JP 2005-31958 A.
If there is disagreement in correspondence between an information gathering candidate and collected information (that is, reply), accuracy of the information gathering may decrease and the result of the information gathering may need to be handled as inaccurate information. Therefore, in the process of information gathering, it is required that the correspondence between the reply and an information gathering candidate is secured. Besides, it is desirable to avoid taking too much time and effort for arrangement and storing of the collected information. In particular, the more there are many candidates of information gathering, the more the number of the acquired information (namely, amount of reply data) proportionally increases. For this reason, it is acquired to perform arrangement and storing of the received information efficiently.